A Prince's Wish
by M.J. O'Connor
Summary: This is a different version to Beauty and the Beast, basically the same, a new setting and new attitude for the Beast


The New Beast  
  
Once upon a time, in a small town of Ireland, there lived a prince named Prince Owen. Prince Owen had everything he desired, except a girl that loved him. He was very lonely. It wasn't until one stormy night that changed his life forever.  
  
There was thunder and lightning that lit up the sky. Clouds covered the castle and made it a frightful sight. A little old woman was wandering the streets of the town. When she reached the end of the road she saw the castle. Hesitant of whether to approach it or not, the woman thought to herself, 'I might as well. I do need a place to stay after all.' So the little old woman walked towards the castle.  
  
As she reached the gates, the old woman almost turned around. Just as she was about to walk away, the gates mysteriously opened. Cautiously, she walked through the gates and headed towards the entrance to the castle.  
  
The door was wide, tall and ancient looking. It appeared to be over three hundred years old. The old woman found the doorknocker and pulled on it. As soon as the first BANG was heard, the door opened to reveal Prince Owen.  
  
"Hello, sir. I am lost and very cold from the storm. Could I please stay here until the storm is over?"  
  
Prince Owen looked at the old woman with a stern face. He almost shut the door on her, but thought about how he would feel if he was in her situation.  
  
"Come in," was all Prince Owen said.  
  
The old woman bowed her head with gratitude and stepped into the castle.  
  
Shivering from the cold, Prince Owen showed her the way to a room with a roaring fire.   
  
"Please, sit and warm yourself by the fire," Prince Owen said. He offered her comfort with a wool blanket and a hot cup of tea.  
  
The old woman gratefully accepted and sat on the floor by the fire. When she began to feel warm again, she stood up and spoke to the prince.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness. But, there is something you should know. I am not what I appear to be."  
  
After that was said, the old woman transformed herself into a Fairy Queen. Prince Owen stood there amazed by what he had seen. His bright blue eyes glared right at the Fairy Queen.  
  
"Because you have shown me great kindness, I will grant you three wishes. Anything you would like," said the Fairy Queen.  
  
Prince Owen just stood there. He didn't know what to say. After a moment of silence, the prince knew what he wanted to wish for.  
  
"I would like to be wealthy until the day I die. I want eternal life and…" Prince Owen stood facing the Queen with a look of confusion. He didn't know what he wanted his third wish to be. The Fairy Queen saw his troubled face and said,  
  
"I can grant your first two wishes easily. Make your third wish something you want more than anything. Take your time, no need to rush."  
  
Still quite puzzled by what he wanted to wish for, he realized that he wanted love more than anything in the world. Yet not a love that can be easily replaced. He wanted someone that would love him for who he was on the inside. Not because of his appearance or wealth. Just then, Prince Owen knew exactly what he wanted to wish for.  
  
"I want to be turned into a hideous beast," declared Prince Owen. "A beast that would be feared and only my one true love will look beyond the repulsive appearance and find my true self."  
  
The Fairy Queen looked at Prince Owen in amazement. She had never heard of such a wish. She nodded her head and waved her wand. Instantly, Prince Owen was turned into a beast.  
  
Prince Owen walked over to the mirror over the mantel and stared at his new form. It scared him, but he was pleased. The Fairy Queen stepped back with fear. When she realized that her work was done, she vanished. Prince Owen was left alone in his castle.  
  
Years had passed, and there was no one who came to the castle. Prince Owen was just about to loose hope when a young and beautiful girl was walking down the deserted road. Her long, red hair flew over her face in the summer breeze. Her blue eyes sparkled from the sunlight. The prince had never seen such beauty since his visit from the Fairy Queen. He stared out the window and hoped that the girl would come to the castle.  
  
The girl looked lost. She seemed to be trying to find someone who lived in the town. When she saw the castle, she was relieved. 'Maybe there is a person who lives there,' she thought to herself. She continued to walk to the castle hoping for a sign of life. When she reached the gates, they opened automatically.  
  
Skeptical of whether to go in or not, the girl took a deep breath and went through the gates. She came to the door and saw that it was open. Curiously, she went into the castle. It was dark and cold. The girl started to become scared. She even thought about running out when she saw that the door was closed behind her. Shaking with nervousness, she screamed out, "Is there anyone home?" Not a sound was heard throughout the castle. Just as the girl was about to loose hope, a dark figure came into view.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the figure.   
  
"I…I'm lost. I was hoping to find someone in the town, but it was empty."  
  
"No one has lived in the town in years," replied the figure.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Cried the girl.  
  
"So, you would like to know who I am?"  
  
"Y…y…yes. P…please."  
  
"Why don't I just show you?"  
  
The dark figure moved from the corner he was standing in, and came into the tiny bit of light that came from a window. As he stepped forward, the girl screamed with fright. The figure was a beast.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want. Anything," cried the girl willingly.   
  
"I won't hurt you as long as you do my one thing," said the beast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay here forever," demanded the beast.  
  
"I can't stay here forever. I don't want to be a prisoner."  
  
"That is the only way you will survive."  
  
The girl stood there frozen. Her body shook with fear. She knew what her option was, and she knew she had to take it. "Okay. I'll stay here."  
  
"Forever," demanded the beast.  
  
"Forever," she replied.  
  
"Good. Do you have a name?"  
  
"It's Keely. Keely O'Connor."  
  
The beast stared at her and smiled to himself. He knew that this was the girl he was meant to be with. Now he had to find a way to show her the true him.  
  
"I'll take you to your room."  
  
"My room," questioned Keely?  
  
"Yes…unless you want to stay in the dungeon or the tower for that matter."  
  
"A room will be fine, thank you."  
  
The beast led her up the stairs into a beautiful room. It had lavender colored walls, and flowers everywhere. It was a nice, peaceful place for a young girl to stay. "Maybe, I could be happy here," thought Keely. Still concerned, Keely nodded to the beast with greatness and went to her bed.  
  
Later in the evening, the beast called to her for dinner. Keely took out a dress from a giant wardrobe which was filled with gowns of every color. She chose a pale blue gown that reached the floor. Satisfied, she descended from her room and went into the dining hall to join the prince.  
  
The beast sat at the far end of the table staring at Keely's radiant beauty. In respect, the beast rose from his chair to help her into her chair. Keely smiled with gratitude and sat. Within the next minute a waiter came out and brought their dinner. Keely took small bites from her plate. She wasn't very hungry. The beast however ate in an immense hurry.  
  
When dinner was complete, the waiter came back and took the plates away. Keely then got up to walk away, the beast rose from his seat and grabbed her arm. He looked into her eyes and said with a rough voice, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Keely fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She nodded her head and the beast led her to an elegant ballroom lit by dozens of candles. Keely looked around with awe. The room was amazing. There was a mural covering the ceiling with angels and clouds. It was set in front of a pale blue sky. Keely had never seen anything more beautiful.  
  
The beast took her hand and led her to the center of the room. Violins started to play in the background to create a peaceful mood. Keely stared into the beast's blue eyes in a dreamy state. Her pulse began to raise and her head was feeling lightheaded. It was a feeling that Keely had never encountered before. "Could it be love?" Keely thought to herself. She kept staring into the bright blue eyes of the beast and knew…Keely was falling in love with the beast.  
  
Keely rested her head on the beasts broad chest and sighed. He looked down at her and smiled. It would only be a matter of time before the spell would break.  
  
As the sun began to set, and the sky turned a midnight blue, stars shown brightly across the sky. The beast led Keely out onto the balcony under the stars. He sat on a small bench and said, "Keely, there is something I want to ask you."  
  
Keely looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Then she said, "Yes…"  
  
"Keely, I want you to be completely honest with me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Do you think you would be happy here with me?"  
  
Keely looked shocked. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Take your time to answer," said the beast.  
  
Keely took in a deep breath and said, "Yes, I do think I could be happy here. Especially with you."  
  
The beast smiled. He then replied, "Keely, there is something I want to tell you. I am not what I appear to be. The beast you have fallen in love with, is actually not a beast. Before you see my true self, I just want to say that I love you, Keely."  
  
Keely started to have tears in her eyes. They sparkled with a mist and one tear ran down her cheek. "I love you too, beast," she murmured.  
  
As soon as those words were said, the beast's form dissolved away and before Keely stood a handsome prince. "Keely, my name is Prince Owen. I put myself under that spell," he said. Keely's eyes widened with surprise. "It was the only way that I would know that someone would love me for the person I am on the inside, not by my appearance and wealth. I am glad it was you who saw me for who I truly am. Keely, will you marry me?"  
  
Keely's eyes lit up with excitement. She threw her arms around Prince Owen's neck and whispered into his ear, "Yes."  
  
Prince Owen kissed Keely passionately on the lips and lifted her into the air. The following week wedding bells were heard through the town. It was the most magical day for Keely…she found what she was looking for as did Prince Owen. They lived a long and happy life together until the day they died. 


End file.
